Price Family Surprise Adventure
Before Going to Birmingham Roxanne:Lets start of with you Cole,Hes Got a Top Wing Suitcase of his Aunt for Christmas so what you need to Put in your Suitcase Cole:I Want to Take My Small Mickey Mouse and Rhonda Plush Roxanne:Yeah Cole:Ill Take my Top Wing DVD player,Cars DVD,Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs Roxanne:Cool Cole:I Will Take My Top Wing PJs,,Mickey Mouse Blanket,My Disney Cars Toothbrush and Star Wars Toothpaste Roxanne:Good Job its a MUST Need since you got Disney Timer App you need to take these,You gonna need Mickey Mouse ears for Disney On Ice Cole:Wow Mickey Mouse Ears and my small star wars Bag Roxanne:Good thinking Son and you need these wristbands too Cole:Cool Mickey and The Roadster Racers ones Roxanne:And what you Need to put in your Backpack Cole:Yeah Ill Take my IPad,My Top Wing Headphones,Cars 3 Bumper Playpack Roxanne:What Cars you need to take Cole:Ill Take Lighting Mcqueen,Rosse,Cruz,Mater,Fillmore Roxanne:Wow Put in the Bag What Else youre Taking Cole:Ill Take my Star Wars Trunks,That Might go in the suitcase and I'm taking my Mickey mouse Towel Roxanne:Youre are Right you gonna need them,Put in the Suitcase,Great Packing Buddy,Hi 5 I'm gonna help Jade Pack her Things Cole:Ok Roxanne Packing with Jade Roxanne:Jade is got from her Aunt is Disney Princess Suitcase for Christmas,So what are you taking Jade:Minnie Mouse,Pinkie Pie,My Frozen DVD player,The Little Mermaid DVD,Frozen DVD,My Rapunzel PJs,Disney Frozen Blanket,Frozen Toothbrush and Paste,Im Taking My Rapunzel Crown and My New Rapunzel Dress Roxanne:Good You cant be a princess without a Crown so that's why you need a Crown Jade;Yeah Roxanne:You Gonna need these Wirstbands Jade:Princess,Rapunzel,Ariel,Cinderella and Belle,Im Taking my Minnie Mouse swim suit,and Minnie Mouse Towel,That's Going in the Suitcase Roxanne:What are you taking in your Ariel Backpack Jade:My IPad,Disney Princess Headphones,Disney Princess Bumper Play Pack and my little Rapunzel handbag is going in the suitcase Roxanne:Good Job Jaddie Lady Day 1 Family are on the Train,Roxanne is next to Jade,Donnie is Next to Cole Kids are on their IPads,Cole is playing Angry Birds and Jade is listening to her Disney Princess Songs whist writing on her Disney Princess Notebook Family Arrives at the Hotel is colouring in her Frozen Colouring Book and Cole is Watching Paw Patrol through his headphones Dinner Kids Have Chicken Sandwhiches whist Donnie and Roxanne are having Soup Day 2 Family are at the Shopping Centre Family Went to the Disney Store Jade:I Want Rapunzel Journal Cole:and I want Cars Journal Jade:I Love it its from Animated Version Store Shopkeeper give Jade a Disney princess shopper bag and Cole Coco Shopper Bag Family went to Build a Bear Cole:I Want Swift Jade:I Want a Disney Princess Bear Day 3 Family are out shopping and followed by Mcdonalds Dinner Jade:What I'm looking forward to see is the princess Roxanne:Yeah,You got your dress to wear Cole:Voorm I'm looking forward to see the cars Donnie:Yeah Lighting Mcqueen and friends and don't forget Olaf is gonna be here Day 4 Family are swimming in the indoor pool Day 5 Jade:ITS DISNEY DAY Cole:Yeah Jade:Mummy,Daddy Its Disney Day Roxanne:(Laughs) Until Tonight Jade:Ok,I Got my Rapunzel Dress Read Roxanne:I Know and this afternoon they arranged something for you,They arranged a Afternoon Tea that it fit for a Princess,Its that cool Jade:Yeah Donnie:And I'm gonna spend some time with Cole Minutes Later Jade is Dressed up as Rapunzel while Cole is wearing his Cars Shirt with Mickey Mouse Ears Family went to Tea Room and they see Easter Eggs Roxanne:Hold on for Jade there My Little Pony and Cole is the Top Wing One Jade:Princess Plate and Frozen Cup Cole:Wow Top Wing Place and Mickey Mouse CupCategory:Adventure Transcript Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Disney on ice surprise Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts